That's what friends are for
by abbylou
Summary: Sara and Gil had a big fight. Now she visits Nick for support. NS friendship
1. A Place To Sleep

_Hey...that's my new story...my first of csi...hope you like it._

* * *

**That's what friends are for**

_Chapter 1: A place to sleep_

Surprised about the late visitor Nick switched off his TV and went to the door. Puzzled he stood in front of a drained Sara.

"Hey honey… Damn it- what happened?" he asked and dragged the crying woman in his apartment.

"He's such an egoist. Everything is about him!" she sobbed and sat down on Nicky's cosy sofa. The Texan noted that she talked about their boss Grissom with whom Sara had a relationship.

"What happened, Sweety?" he asked again and went for the kitchen to get something to drink and some tissues.

"We have anniversary next Sunday – we're together now for a whole year and what is he doing – he'll visit a conference from some bug-things. Although he knows that I booked us a suite at the Bellagio. Why is he doing this? Why are those stupid bugs more important than I am?" She took one of the beers and drank it without hesitation.

"Com'on Sara, you know how he is. He didn't do it to hurt you – it's Gris – he just forgot about the whole anniversary thing!"

"Yeah well, I'm sorry when I'm upset but I think that I can expect more from my boyfriend – don't you think?" the woman from San Francisco answered sarcastically.

Nick didn't answer instead he went to the kitchen and got more beers.

"What do you do now?" he asked and gave her a new bottle.

"Well I probably enjoy the suite on my own…and I'm going to stay away from him until he apologize!" she said and emptied the third Heineken.

"You think this is a good idea? Perhaps you should talk with him. Tell him how you feel!"

"No way!" she simply answered and took the next bottle.

"Can I stay with you for a while?" she asked and got rid of her shoes and her jacket.

"Of course you can! You know that I am always there for you – don't you?" the CSI answered and got himself comfortable next to his friend.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked and took a blanket and put it around the woman.

"What did you do before I destroyed your day?" Sara asked and snuggled up to him.

"I tried to find something interesting to watch in TV but with no luck."

"We could stay here and enjoy the silence and each others company. I'm a bit sleepy!" she answered and put her head on his shoulder.

"You can use my bed if you're tired. I sleep here."

"Not yet!" she answered and squeezed his hand.

An hour later Nicholas woke up again. He noticed the woman next to him and smiled. He was happy that she came to him. To be honest he'd kind of missed her since the day Gris and she had made it official, he had hardly seen her. It became worse when the two had moved together. She wasn't coming to their monthly evenings again, when they met with Rick and Greg for games, movies and other things. The last times the three guys had always been on their own. Even the team breakfast was different now that everybody knows about the relation of their supervisor and Sara.

He looked once again to his best friend and brought her to his bedroom.

One hour later he was sleeping again. This time crushed between the big pillows of his sofa. He has always been the opinion that it was great and very comfortable to sit on it but now he noticed that it was terrible to sleep on it.


	2. The First Morning

_Chapter 2: The first morning_

The next evening Nick awoke early. His whole body was sore. He could hardly feel his arms and couldn't bend his knees.

"God, what a terrible sleep!" he noticed the time and decided that he could surprise his guest with meal in bed.

Half an hour later everything was finished and he made his way to the bedroom. Nick noticed that she must have been awake some time in the night cause her clothes where lying neatly folded on top of his drawer and she wore one of his old t-shirts and a boxer short.

"Hey sleepyhead- wake up! Crime is calling!" he called.

The brunette awoke slowly.

"Morning Nicky. What time do we have?" she asked and yawned.

"Quiet early, but I thought we can eat in bed and afterwards you have enough time to get ready for work."

She smiled when she noticed the tablet in his hands with warm rolls and steaming coffee.

"Wow Nick you don't have to do that!" she smiled and took the meal so he could sit next to her. Shortly after that he got up again.

"What happened?" she asked curious and looked at her partner.

"My back hurts terrible. I think I'm too old to sleep on this uncomfortable couch!"

He smiled and took one of the coffee mugs.

"I'm sorry. You should have told me. You could have slept here with me."

"Nah. I'm fine!" he answered and continued with the breakfast.

"Well the least I could do is to give your back a massage, when we return tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Great!" the CSI simply answered and they finished their meal in silence.

"Sorry that I took your clothes but my are still in the car."

"You're welcome. By the way those shorts fits you very well – emphasize your long legs." He winked, smiled and got up again.

"Well I'd say you go to the shower and I clean this stuff and get your bag out of the car."

She agreed and made her way to Nick's big bathroom.


	3. Awkward start

Sorry that it took so long for the next part! I kind of forget about to post the next part!...enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Awkward start

They had decided to go to the lab in one car, so now they sat in Stokes' SUV and listened to the local country station.

"Com'on Sara, it won't be that bad!" Nick tried to calm his passenger down.

"I'm with you. Nothin' can happen!" he continued.

"Perhaps I should have called in and told them I am ill!" she answered.

"Hey! That's not the Sidle I know! You're right – you know that and for God's sake he knows it as well! There's no reason for you to be nervous. Either he's going to apologize or he's going to ignore you and we enjoy our time together. In the end he'll notice that he can't live without you and claims you back – although I'm not sure if I give up without a fight!" he smiled when he heard her small laughter and was content with himself that he cheered her up a bit. Though he had to admit that it wasn't only that. He really enjoyed that they live together. The breakfast in bed, their joint tooth brushing and going to work together. It was good to spend more time with her again.

"Okay there we are!" he destroyed the peace while he parked his car.

"Let's go!" he told Sara once again while he opened her door and gave her his hand. Slowly she left the security of his car and stood next to him.

"Can you give me a hug?" she answered with a low voice.

"As many as you want my dear!" he replied and took her in his arms.

"Okay. I'm fine!" she laughed while he hugged her again.

"Great. Let's roll!" and the two made their way to the lab.

In the break room Sara went to the sofa and sat down while Nick got them some coffee. Shortly after he sat next to her and put an arm around her, Cath and Rick entered the room.

"There she is!" the young man told his companion.

"Hey Sar! We missed you today – we're used that you're the first so it was a real shock you hadn't been there!" the blonde woman explained.

"Why did you look for me?" Sara simply answered.

"Well, we wanted to ask what the hell is wrong with Grissom. He is in a terrible mood today" Cath explained and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah! I don't want to be the poor soul who has to work with him today." Rick completed and took a seat, too.

Before Sara could answer, Nick asked his co-workers:

""D'you already know what for cases we have today?"

"No man. We didn't dare to enter his office. I didn't want to be the next he screamed at!" Rick answered his friend.

Before they could continue Greg and their grumpy supervisor joined them.

"We have a DB in a shabby motel out of Town. Sara, Greg you handle that." Gris told without greeting or looking at them.

"The rest of you have a rape and murder in Spring Valley. I'll be in my office, I have paperwork to do." He continued, put the two papers in front of him at the table and went back to his office. Before somebody could ask any question Sara took their description and left the room:

"Com'on Greg. Work is calling!"

Also the others left – nobody wanted to be longer in the same building with a furious Gil than necessary.


	4. Butcher’s technique

Chapter 4 Butcher's technique 

When Nick, Catherine and Warrick returned to the lap they were shocked. The terrible battered body of the small girl haunted their thoughts.

"I need a break!" Cath exclaimed and left the two guys.

"Damn it!" Rick said in the locker room.

"What for an asshole is doing something like this?" he asked and left with the evidences. Nick stayed a bit longer in the room. Those cases affected him very hard. He hated cases with young children especially when they were raped. He sighed and left. In front of the A/V- room he met Sara and Greg.

"Hey we heard about your case! You're okay?" Sara asked and looked in the tired and sad eyes of her roommate.

"I'm okay!" he answered with a low voice.

"Really?" she asked again.

"Well my back is hurting again. Can't wait for the massage!" he grinned.

She smiled and throw a look at her watch:

"Well five more hours and you're going to feel like newborn. I am a real master." She answered. They both laughed and ignored Greg's surprised look.

"Well can't wait for it. But I have to hurry now or Cath and Rick are going to kill me if they have to deal with the evidences on their own!" he left the two colleagues and went to his partners. The short conversation with Sara improved his mood a lot and he hoped that the next hours would pass very fast.

Four our later Cath told him and Rick that they could leave. They would continue in the evening when the DNA results would be finished.

"Hey. You come with us to get some breakfast?" Warrick asked him when they left the evidence room.

"Sorry but I'm busy today! The next time, okay?"

"Sure, champ!" The young man answered and left for the locker room. Stokes went to one of the labs to look for Sara. He finally found her in the A/V- room again.

"Still looking TV?" he teased and took a seat next to her. "Others are working though cases!"

"Not funny…I'm sitting here for an eternity and watch all those surveillance tapes of the hotel. Can you imagine that such a cheap motel has five cameras on the estate?"

"Wow kind of observing-state. You're sure they don't have cameras in the rooms too?" he asked grinning.

"Normally your jokes are funnier!" she answered and yawned.

"How long do you have to work?"

"Well, I think I can finish in twenty minutes!"

"Okay I go and get something for breakfast and return to pick you up. Is there something you want?"

"Nah. Just the usual."

"Fine – see you in a while!" he answered, got up and gave her a small peck at the cheek.

"See you!" she answered smiling and concentrated on the video again.

Fifteen minutes later she left the lab and went to Nick's car.

"And – any suspect?" he asked when she sat next to him.

"Nothing. We probably have to check all the guests!"

After the meal they cleaned all the dishes. While putting the plates back in the cupboard, Sara suddenly asked:

"How about your massage?"

"Sure. I grab some more coffee and than can we go to the bedroom."

"Okay. I never thought I'll ever say something like this to you, but 'get rid of your shirt and lie down!'" Sara laughed.

"When you say so Ma'am!" Nick laughed and did what he was told.

"God, Sara I'm human not some piece of meat!" he groaned after a while.

"Stop snivelling! If you want that it is effective you have to live with it and now be quiet!"

"Wow that was great. I know there was a reason I led you stay with me!" he grinned and looked for his shirt.

"Very funny, Stokes! I actually wanted to offer you to sleep here with me but now I am not so sure anymore."

"Well if I have to sleep on the couch again, you have to give me another massage – I think it'd be better for both of us just to sleep in this bed."

"For both of us?" she grinned. "More likely for you 'cause you can't stand my technique."

"Hey I would not call this a technique. Well, not if you speak about a massage technique- more of those of a butcher!" he laughed and run out of the room.

"Nicholas Stokes you're walking on very thin ice!" she screamed and followed him. But before she could totally enter the living room, he surprised her from behind the door and started to tickle her.

"Stop it, Stokes!" she screamed.

"Only if I can sleep in bed with you!" he pouted.

"Well you offended me, scared me and tickled me and than you want to sleep with me in bed. That's a lot!"

"Com'on, please. I don't survive a second night on this horror thing!"

"What do I get for it?" she asked.

"Everything my dear lady. I'll do all the things you want me to but don't banish me to this couch again."

"Fine. I remember that offer of yours. And now lets go to bed, I have five more videos to watch tonight."

"Okay. Let's go!" he answered and followed her to the bedroom.

Ten minutes later they lied in bed.

"Night sweety" Nick said sleepy.

"Night Nicky" Sara answered with a yawn.

* * *

thanks for your reviews so far. hope you still like it. r&r! 


	5. First Encounter

thanks for your reviews. the next chapter is finished. hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 5: First encounter 

The next evening in the lab was similar to the one before. Gris ignored his team and hardly left his office.

After two more hours of video watching Sara and Greg found finally a suspect. One of the other guests seemed to have observed the victim. To investigate his hotel room they needed the ok of their supervisor. Since Greg needed to run one more test- Sara had to deal with the ungrateful task.

After a calming cup of Greg's coffee, she made her way to Gil's office. She actually had hoped that Nick would be with her by her first encounter with her boyfriend after their fight but he was with Brown and Willows out on an investigation. Carefully she knocked at his doorframe.

"Sidle – what's the matter?" the grey man greeted her.

"Well Greg and I found a suspect. Timothy Miller – one of the other hotel guests. We need your confirmation for the investigation of his hotel room.

"That's it?" he asked unfriendly.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Good, I talk to Brass. He'll meet you there!" and with this words he dismissed her.

Sara was furious, he had no reason to be mad with her and there was no way she'd going to apologize for nothing.

On her way to Greg she met Rick and Cath.

"Hey, how's your case?" she asked them politely.

"Fine. We found the DNA of the rapist and he was registered. Sophia and Nick interrogate him at the moment. And yours?" answered Catherine.

"Well we have our first suspect. I'm looking for Greg and then we go to meet with Brass."

"Good. Don't forget our monthly breakfast today. We'll see you there!" continued Rick and the two investigators left for Gris' office.

Sara found Greg and they made their way to the motel.

Later the morning the CSI team sat in their usual Dinner for breakfast. Despite his bad mood Grisom was also present. Sara had hope that he would take a rain check and now she felt very nervous, especially because Stokes wasn't back yet. Shortly after they ordered the missing member joined them in a great mood.

"Okay. He confessed guys. We have the asshole!"

Though normally his presence was always very helpful when there was this kind of mood in the team, the situation stayed bad. Nobody dared to talk and they ate their breakfast in silence.

Sara and Nick were the first to leave.

"Sorry guys, but I could fall asleep right here. Comin' Sara?" Nick asked and yawned.

"Yeah. 'Coming! See ya tomorrow guys." She said.

"Well I have my day off tonight so I see you all tomorrow." Explained her companion and they left.

"You have off tonight?" Sara asked surprised.

"Yeah! I planned it some weeks ago. Didn't know that I would have a roommate or otherwise I would have choose a date we both are off!" he smiled.

"I talked with Gris today – well only about the case but it was more than enough in my opinion. He ignored me and I think that he wants that I apologize!" she explained.

"What for?" Nick asked curiously "You didn't do something wrong."

"I know. I don't know what he expects me to do but I won't apologize for something I didn't do!"

"Well perhaps you should go and talk with him. Tell him that you didn't do something wrong and that you expect him to say sorry."

"I don't know. It would get the things worse!" she said shyly.

"You mean worse than not to speak with each other?" Nick answered.

"Perhaps you're right!" she said slowly.

"You can bet I am! You go and talk with him tomorrow morning after shift. And then I pick you up – how sounds that?" she asked her.

"Fine!" she slowly admitted.


	6. That's it?

Sorry that it took so long... next chapter'll come sooner!  
I'm always happy about your reviews!! abbylou

* * *

Chapter 6: That's it? 

Although Nick took her to the lab this evening she was really nervous. The fear of the conversation with Gil nearly killed her. The whole night she wasn't concentrated and more than once she just wanted to call Nick to pick her up. But she knew that her boss would never made the first step, so she encouraged herself and after her shift she made her way to his office.

"Hey Gil. We need to talk, do you have a moment?" she asked after entering the office.

"Well, make it a short one. I have a meeting in half an hour." He murmured.

"Okay. So the only reason for me to be here is that I want you to know how I feel. I don't know what's wrong with you. You hardly speak with me after the fight – and when you stooped to talk with me it's only about work. You didn't seem to notice that I stayed away from home for three days now. You don't care at all. I don't get what happened with us – with you. And I want you to know that I won't apologize. I didn't do anything wrong! She looked at him expectantly, but he just stared at the paper on the desk.

"That's all I get?" she asked furiously and got up.

"What do you expect me to say? Good luck with Nick?" he asked Sara sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and sat down again.

"Well I might be old but I am neither deaf nor stupid and blind. I see how you two behave. Your hugging and kissing and I heard about the massage!" he answered.

"You really think I'm together with Nick now? I can't believe it. I love you. I came here to save our relationship and I thought you would want the same!" she explained.

"Honestly I don't believe that our relationship was a good idea. Well I'm still your supervisor and…"

"You break up?" Because of this stupid fight? You throw away this whole year?" she asked surprised.

"Well it showed us that it won't work!"

"I think it worked well for the last year, don't you think. It was a stupid little fight. I don't get why you don't see that you made a mistake. Say sorry, we talk about this weekend and everything is fine again. Or are we talking about more?" she asked surprisingly calm.

"Well the last year was great but we should have known that it will never be a longer thing. Com'on Sara you didn't expect this is forever, did you?"

Sara sat there with big eyes and could answer. The whole conversation was repeating in her head. He really broke up with her! What was going wrong?

Suddenly she looked up again and said with a calm and low voice:

"Wow I never thought that would happen when I came here! ... That's the last you say?"

"Yes, I am sorry. I should have known and should have follow my gut which said it's never gonna work. I'm really sorry."

Sara felt as if somebody hit her hard in the stomach – she could hardly breath. She felt the first tears in her eyes but she wouldn't cry in front of him! No she would!

She slowly got up and walked to the door.

"Well I get my things out of your apartment as soon as possible!" she said sadly

"And I take my day off tomorrow!" she continued and left.


	7. Tears

Chapter 7: Tears 

When she finally left the lab she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what had happened. She wanted him to apologize and he just broke up with her – without any emotions. She looked for Nick's car and found it in its usual parking lot. She nearly ran to it.

"I thought he would admit he made a mistake!" Nick said when he saw her. "I'm sorry I dragged you to go to him!"

"Oh… don't say that!" she answered while he left for his home.

"He admitted. He admitted that the whole relationship was a mistake. He broke up!" She explained and her tears finally started to fall.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry! Hell knows what's going on in this damn brain of his!" Nick said and his anger about their boss and friend grew.

They drove the rest of the way in silence except for Nick's swears once in a while.

"The worst thing is that I quit my apartment two month ago and I have to get all my stuff out of Grissom's home." Sara started after they made their selves comfortable in the living room

"Hey honey you stay here with me and we store your things in my garage. But don't think about this now, okay! We'll deal with it later."

He took a seat next to her and took her hands in his.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked.

"Well I think I really want to go to bed now and hope to fall asleep very soon."

"Okay. Go, I'll join you in a few minutes!" he explained and kissed her forehead.

Five minutes later they lied in Stokes big wooden bed. The Texan had his arm around her waist and her head was resting on his chest.

"You know, after we finally got together I thought nothing could happen anymore. Who would have thought that Gil would end it!" she said sadly.

"Hey, don't think about it now!"

"Good night, Nicky!"

"Night, Sweetie!"

* * *

Sorry this is a rather short one, but it didn't fit to the next chapter. hope you like it nevertheless!!!!!!!!! 


	8. A new beginning

Chapter 8: A new beginning 

When Nick came to the break room the next morning Catherine, Warrick and Greg waited for him with great expectations.

"You know it, don't you?" he asked while pouring his first cup of coffee.

"Yeah, well I heard their conversation yesterday!" Greg admitted.

"How is she?" Rick asked while Nick sat down.

"Well it was a hard night with lots of tears. But she's sleeping now!"

"She's happy to have you!" Cath stated.

"Thanks!" Nick said sincerely. "I do what I can!"

"Hey, we'll handle it. Hell knows why Gil did that!" Greg said.

They couldn't continue 'because Grissom entered and gave them their cases. He ignored the views of his crew and disappeared in his office – exactly like the last few days.

When Nick came home this morning his complete apartment was clean and sparkling.

"Sara, you're here?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen!" he heard her voice and followed her.

The kitchen was the total difference to the clean flat. Dozens of ingredients were lying all over the room. Many pans and pots were covering the table.

"What happened in here?" he asked surprised.

"I needed to do something so I cleaned the apartment. But then there was so much time left so I went shopping and tried to cook. But I have to admit that I suck! I mean I know it before, but now I remember it again!"

He turned around to see the whole mess.

"Well I've to admit that flour suits you very well!" he grinned and looked for a place to sit down.

"Thank you, Mr. Stokes!" she answered and couldn't help to smile a little bit.

"You're welcome. How are you?"

"I would lie if I say great, but I'm not desperate anymore. Curiously it doesn't affect me as hard as I thought."

He looked at her with disbelief but didn't dare to say something.

"What you think about going to get a bath and I try to cook something out of these things?" the Texan asked instead.

"Great. I'm starving. See you in a bit!" she smiled and left for the bathroom.

Nick sighed and started to clean the chaos.

When Sara came out of the bathroom an hour later, the kitchen was clean again and it smelled great.

"Wow, Stokes. Who would have thought that you can cook?"

"Hey. Don't be sarcastically! I had a lot of work to do hear, Miss Sidle."

"Sorry, Nick! Can I help"

"Yeah, you could set the table!"

"Sure."

Ten minutes later they enjoyed their great meal.

"I thought about your living problem." Nick started carefully. "I have this one room which I use for storage/ office. We could clean it and you move there for the start. When we have renovated the whole thing we can get your things out of Grissom's house – Rick and Greg will probably help! What do you think?"

"You're serious? You want to move together with me?" she asked puzzled.

"Sure! The last days were great, weren't them? And you want be in a hurry to look for something new!"

Sara jumped from her chair and threw herself in Nick's arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. What would I do without you?" she asked.

"Well, that's something we gladly will never know!" he answered smiling.

"You know that you're the best friend you can have!"

"Thanks!" he answered flustered. "But you're not so bad yourself!"

* * *

_so that was the last but one chapter. hope you enjoyed it. _


	9. We can handle it!

_Kind of sad that this actually the last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this story. Thanks for all your reviews and especially to LostLadyKnight for the beta._

_I'd be happy to hear your final statements - so just leave a small review!_

* * *

Chapter 9: We can handle it! 

_Three weeks later:_

Sara convinced Nick to renovate the whole bachelor flat and make it a bit more comfortable. So three weeks of hard work and lots of pain later, they put the furniture back to their place.

"Sara, where do you want to have this big wardrobe of yours?" Warrick asked from her new room.

"The wall next to the door please," she called from the kitchen were she was putting plates and glasses in the cupboards.

"Okay. We're finished," Greg sighed and let himself fall to the new red couch.

"You can say that," Warrick answered. "I can feel every single muscle."

"Hey guys, Pizza's here!" Catherine called from the door.

They gathered around the big table in the living room.

"Where the hell is Stokes?" Greg asked while taking on of the big pizza slices.

"I think he's still in his room dealing with his desk," Warrick answered and too the seat next to Greg.

"I'll go and get him," Sara said and left her chair again.

"Nicky? Dinner is here," she called when she entered his room; her new roommate was filling the drawers of his desk.

"Ok. 'Coming," he answered and followed her back to their colleagues.

"And what do you think?" The Texan asked the brunette woman.

"Great. Although I'm not sure if I like the red couch," she laughed.

"Hey! Don't say something against it. It's more comfortable than the last and you can sleep on it. By the way you managed to get more color in here," he answered smilingly.

"Ah, there are our hosts," Catherine exclaimed when they joined the other three.

"And are you content with your new apartment?" Warrick asked curiously.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Nick answered and took a slice.

"I haven't had a roommate since college," Sara grinned. "This'll be an interesting experience."

"Well, you know that now that you two live together, we will hardly leave this pad of yours!" Greg grinned. "I mean, it's easier this way. By the way you have two have the best place now!"

"Ha! You only say that because you saw what games Nick has for the Play Station." Warrick answered laughing.

"I don't want to destroy the happy mood, but I'd like to remind you that Gris will be back tonight," Cath carefully explained.

Their supervisor had been out of town for two weeks and was now coming back.

"Ah, we can handle that!" Nick answered optimistically. "We can handle anything," he laughed and squeezed Sara's hand supportive. She smiled at him:

"Yeah, we can handle it."

the end


End file.
